Deeper than Scarlet
by XxSophieAnimeFanXx
Summary: After the fall of Avista, Lion-O must find the last stone before Mumm-Ra does. But to do that he might need a little more help, help from someone with a pure heart and eyes deeper than the darkest of scarlet... Watch as Lion-O experiences deeper feelings he has never felt ,not with Pumyra or Cheetara,watch as he falls in love with one of the newest editions to the Thundercats team.


**Hey there! This is my first Thundercats Fic ;D Very happy to be here I am a big fan of the show. This is based after the cut off of the 2011 Series, after "What Lies Above Part Two"**

**I hope that you will like this fanfic, I have put a good deal of mind into it but never had the courage to start but now I am XD **

**I do not own Thundercats © Warner Bro's. Animation. All Oc's, however, belong to me ;D**

**I hope you enjoy! ****I have the last bit of the final episode here and then it's my interpretation of****what happens after Lion-O grabs his sword at the end of the last episode.**

Lion-O sat perched on a small rock, his arms draped over his knees, his head cast down sadly. He didn't look up when he heard the small footsteps of Wily Kit as she made her way over, he already knew what she was going to ask.

"You okay?" she inquired worriedly, her hands behind her back.

"I was a fool to trust Pumyra, and now look what I lost us" he answered gloomily and his head fell further in guilt and sadness.

Kit frowned as she gazed at him, "We have lost a lot," she then smiled, "But look at what you've gained" she finished and look behind her with her hand raised.

Lion-O looked over towards the fallen Avista City in surprise. All of his allies were lined up together, all smiling at him. The Dogs, the Elephants, the Fishmen ,the Berbils and even the Birds. All of them, smiling at him proudly, accepting him as their Leader and their friend. He stood up as he looked on in awe at all of the different species facing him.

"Different animals of Third Earth all working together for the first time," Kit continued and looked at Lion-O, "You know why?" she asked.

The lion look at her again, " You, Lion-O" she stated proudly, "You gave them something to believe in" the small cat then ran over to pick up the Sword of Omens.

Kit held the blade in her two hands as she knelt on one knee on the rock, level with the taller cat. She held out the sword expectantly, "Now, there's still one more stone left, are we gonna find it or what?"

Lion-O looked at the sword for a moment before grasping the hilt with his right hand. He then slowly rose it up high in the air, its blade gleaming in the sun. He smiled confidently and turned to everyone, Kit smiling happily at his side.

"I will find the last stone, I will defeat Mumm-Ra and I will bring peace to Third Earth between ALL animals!" He exclaimed and raised his sword higher.

Everyone cheered loudly, his promise brought joy to all of their hearts. Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro smiled broadly at him, showing their loyalty and he returned it happily.

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure to throw a hard punch at that no good traitor" Panthro smirked and swung his fist into his open palm.

"I'll keep that in mind Panthro" Lion-O laughed.

Tygra sauntered over and punched the younger cat on the shoulder, "Same goes for me, wow you really know how to pick em' little brother!" he chuckled teasingly and narrowly missed the fist directed at his face. Oh yes, he would make Pumyra pay for breaking his brothers heart. It already happened once because of him, but he will make sure it won't happen again. Pumyra better pray for mercy when she sees him coming. When a tiger gets angry, you've got to beg for your life.

Lion-O then felt a pressure on his cheek, a nice sensation flooded through him. Cheetara smiled softly when she broke away, "We will always be by your side my King, you can count on that" she said looking at him calmly.

Lion-O smiled in return, his feelings for her gradually melted into a brother-sister kind of relationship and he was happy with just that, " Thanks Cheetara, thank you all, I wouldn't have made it this far without you" he spoke quietly, his eyes gazing gratefully at them all.

"Well duh! How could you survive without us around?" Wily Kat smirked widely along with Snarf and his sister.

Lion-O laughed humorously , " Ya! You three have saved my butt a good number of times!" he ruffled the twin's hair and scratched Snarf's cheek softly with his claws.

"Well, we all better head back to our homes," Dobo stated as he walked over to the cat, " But if you ever need us again, we will fight with you to the end Lion-O" the Doberman placed his hand over his chest and bowed respectively, the other animals following his lead.

The Lord of the Thundercats eyes widened in surprise before he smiled widely, "I am really glad to hear that Dobo, thank you" he said in gratitude.

"Until then Lion-O, Farewell, and good luck on the rest of your journey for the next stone" Anet called to him as he and the rest of the Elephants began their venture home, Dobo and the other animals following after they said their goodbyes .

"We will win this war" Lion-O promised as he watched them leave. Yes, he was determined to bring all the animals of Third Earth together. First, he needed to find the last Power stone and he might need to find someone who can help him find it…

**There! The Prologue! It will get better I promise! XD And longer chapters too, I hate it when I make them too short ** **ノ****( ****-****゜ノ****) !** **But I hoped that you liked this first chapter! ;D Until next time!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
